


Теперь ты мой

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Сириус выкрал Малфоя из Азкабана. Сам виноват.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Теперь ты мой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на нано-фест на Люцемании по заявке Arrkat: "Сириус выкрал Люциуса из Азкабана. "Теперь ты мой". Без Арки."

Сириус проклял себя за то, что натворил, уже ровно сто семьдесят четыре раза. Нет, специально он не считал. Просто с момента, как он выкрал Малфоя из Азкабана, прошло ровно пять дней и двадцать часов, и каждый час бодрствования он проклинал бесполезного павлина, тупых охранников и свою дурную голову заодно. Уж лучше бы он добровольно занял камеру по соседству, а еще лучше — на другом краю тюрьмы, чем совершил такой идиотизм. Это действительно казалось худшей из его идей.

А поначалу она казалась изумительной. На мужа нелюбимой кузины Сириус положил глаз давно, тем более что тот явно демонстрировал и взаимную заинтересованность, и некоторое пренебрежение противоположным полом. Внешне Малфой идеально подходил вкусу Сириуса, характер у него, правда, оставлял желать лучшего, но это тоже было неплохо, учитывая, как быстро ему все приедалось. А с таким типом уж точно не соскучишься.

Единственное, что было действительно плохо — связь Малфоя с Тем-кого-нельзя-называть, влюбляться в Пожирателя смерти — идея еще хуже, чем завести интрижку с женатым. 

То, что Малфой попал в Азкабан и потерял, по словам Дамблдора, расположение своего проклятого лорда, давало Сириусу некоторый шанс. Малфой всегда был хорош тем, что не верил ни в какие идеологии, а действовал только так, как выгодно ему самому. И он не может не понять, насколько для него выгодно бросить своего лорда и оказаться на одной стороне с Сириусом. 

В итоге Сириус решил выкрасть Малфоя из Азкабана. Именно выкрасть — у него были большие сомнения, что Люциус отправится с ним по доброй воле. На этот счет Дамблдор тоже что-то говорил, но Сириус не очень-то к нему прислушивался. Если Малфой окажется на их стороне, это сразу даст множество козырей как всему Ордену, так и конкретно Сириусу. Так он думал тогда.

А потом спасался от разъяренного Малфоя, которому, как оказалось, спутал все планы. И что Лорд дотянется, и что Драко в опасности, а палочку он, чертов идиот, сломал и теперь за ними гонятся все дементоры и авроры Британии. «Спасибо, Блэк, ты очень мне помог».

Сириус не переживал. Он был сильнее, чем оголодавший и замерзший в Азкабане Люциус, поэтому просто прижал его к кровати и пообещал, что со всем разберется. Да, и с Волдемортом тоже. Обязательно. И еще добавил: «А теперь ты мой». Малфой на это фыркнул, пнул Сириуса коленом в пах, скинул его, вопящего от боли, с себя и выскочил за дверь. Вот тогда Сириус в первый раз пожалел, что решился украсть Малфоя.

Второй раз он пожалел уже через несколько минут, когда, сбивая лапы об острые камни, искал беглеца по запаху, а потом стаскивал его с дерева, угрожая переломать руки и ноги, если тот еще хоть раз дернется.

— Идиот, ты понимаешь, что, если нас поймают, натравят дементоров? Сразу же. Без разбирательств. Поцелуют – пикнуть не успеешь.

Малфой дергался, пытаясь оторвать руки Сириуса от своей шеи, но потом сдался и как-то слишком мирно прохрипел:

— Хорошо, и что ты предлагаешь?

— Останемся здесь, потом свяжемся с Орденом, он нам поможет.

— Тебе поможет.

— Нам, — ухмыльнулся Сириус и коснулся пальцами щетинистой щеки Малфоя.

Малфой недобро прищурился, но сопротивляться не стал.

— Твой, говоришь?

— Я тебя из Азкабана вытащил, значит, мой.

Сириус был уже не так в этом убежден. Он, конечно, держал Малфоя в руках и тот вроде пока не вырывался, но сердце подсказывало, что все это не просто так. И это «мой» может очень быстро истаять. 

— Вещь?

— Ну почему же…

— Животное?

— Малфой, что за бред ты несешь?!

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, что значит этот твой «мой». — Малфой ухмыльнулся, а Сириус почему-то опустил руки. — Продолжим? Раб?

— Твою мать! Малфой, я вовсе не то имел в виду. Я просто... Слушай, сейчас у нас общая проблема, нас ищут, и лучше бы нам держаться вместе. В этой хижине нас не найдут, а попробуешь сбежать — нарвешься на дементоров или кого похуже. — Он поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать Малфою.

Тот с места не сдвинулся.

— Это я понял. Но все же, как насчет «мой»?

Сириус зарычал, развернулся и побрел к хижине. Лучше бы он действительно оставил этого зануду в Азкабане. Через полчаса он в этом утвердился окончательно, когда выяснилось, что Малфой не умеет ничего. То есть совсем. Ни костер разжечь, ни простой суп сварить, ни даже пол подмести. Кутаясь в свою азкабанскую робу, он сидел на единственной кровати и давал бесполезные советы... сволочь.

Там же он и уснул — устал — пока Сириус варил суп из украденных с соседней фермы овощей и пойманной перепелки.

Кровать в хижине была всего одна, зато широкая. Сириус подвинул растянувшегося на ней Малфоя, и лег рядом. Тот что-то пробормотал во сне, пошевелился, прижался к нему теснее, сонно засопел в ухо. В этот момент Сириус подумал, что, наверное, все было не зря. 

Наутро, проснувшись, дрожа, на полу, он уже в этом сомневался. Малфой, собрав на себе оба пледа, разлегся во всю ширину двуспальной кровати и храпел.

Малфой был невыносим. Капризный, язвительный бездельник, от которого не было никакой пользы, кроме вреда. Он умудрился опрокинуть целый чайник кипятка, при этом не пострадать сам, но превратить в кашу единственную буханку хлеба. Нашел на чердаке удочку, но так запутал леску, что воспользоваться ею стало нельзя. Сириус его почти ненавидел. Но когда тот вечером обнимал его во сне и прижимался, почему-то готов был простить все. Ну, или почти все. Отдавленную уроненным топором ногу простить было тяжело.

Кроме того, Малфой продолжал припоминать сказанное ему «теперь ты мой», и не прекращал развивать эту тему, доводя Сириуса до полной невменяемости.

— Может, я неправильно услышал? И ты имел в виду не «мой», а «мина»? Я — «мина замедленного действия», на который ты еще подорвешься...

— Откуда ты фразы такие знаешь?! 

— Врага надо знать в лицо — особенно, если эти враги магглы.

Или.

— Может, ты недоговорил? А имел в виду «мое наказание», «мой враг».

— Да-да, и еще много чего, кроме.

— Так что ты имел в виду?

Сириус не отвечал. Ему до смерти надоел и Малфой, и его пустая болтовня, — он даже не был уже уверен, что действительно все еще хочет это пустоголовое занудное недоразумение, которое почему-то отзывалось на имя Люциус Малфой. Ну смешно же! Но когда они лежали вместе на кровати, забравшись под два пледа и, прижавшись друг к другу, спасались от холода, понимал — нет, хочет. И еще как. Это тоже сводило с ума.

На шестой день их нашла сова от Ремуса. Сириус с трудом накорябал записку на обратной стороне письма травяным соком, надеясь, что у того получится прочитать. Со следующей совой Ремус прислал порт-ключ. Когда Малфой его увидел — побледнел и опустился на стул.

— Отправляйся сам, я не пойду.

— Не выдумывай. Чего ты боишься?

— О... чего я только не боюсь, но это не важно. 

— Малфой, все будет хорошо.

— Мне бы твою уверенность. 

— Ну, хуже, по крайней мере, не будет точно.

Малфой всем своим видом давал понять, что он уверен в обратном. И тогда Сириус его обнял. Он не был склонен к такому проявлению чувств, просто понял, что это нужно и Малфою, и ему самому. 

— Раз я тебя выкрал — в обиду не дам. Блэки своего не отдают.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Значит, все же «твой».

— Именно.

— А как же Нарцисса, она же тоже Блэк?

— Раз Блэк, значит, договоримся. — Малфой засмеялся и первым взялся за порт-ключ.

А дальше действительно все как-то сложилось. Его бранили и Ремус, и Дамблдор, и Снейп, и Кингсли с Моуди. Последний грозился Малфоя вовсе прибить, но Сириус сказал, что не для того рисковал жизнью, чтобы его трофей так просто уничтожить. Услышав про «трофей», Ремус чуть не впечатался лбом в стол, а Дамблдор покачал головой и улыбнулся в бороду. Снейп возвел очи горе, но неожиданно поддержал, веско попросив Моуди быть осторожней. А то яды можно не только в еду подкладывать, но и дверные ручки, например, мазать. Моуди возмутился угрозам, сказал, что по ним всем, крысам пожирательским, Азкабан и дементоры плачут, тут вступился Кингсли... Сириус тоже решил не сдерживаться. Начался знатный скандал, который закончился, когда Дамблдор увел его с Малфоем в свой кабинет и долго с ними разговаривал. Обо всем. Про какой-то дневник, про путешествия Темного лорда, про его интересы. Малфой, кривясь, сливал ему воспоминания, но, похоже, сам был рад сдать Волдеморта.

После этого Сириус спрятал Малфоя дома, а еще чуть позже наглядно показал, что значит «Малфой, ты мой», и даже не подумал возражать, когда сам Малфой шепнул ему: «А ты — мой, Сириус Блэк». Потому что это с самого начала это было правдой. И, наверное, именно поэтому в итоге все получилось – и с Нарциссой договорились, и Волдеморта победили, и Люциус остался на свободе и в его руках.


End file.
